Lies
by badass-luna69
Summary: Ana is Kate's dom and Ana has secrets this is my first story so go easy on me lol hope u enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"It's becoming a habit of you being late my sweet kate please explain why you are late once again I'm starting to think you like being punished" I say in my Dom voice making her flinch ...  
"I was kept at work mistress I'm sorry i'll make sure it won't happen again" she finally says after 5 minutes.  
God she is annoying sometime I think to myself I could always end the contract and find a new submissive but my sweet Kate has not use the safe word on me, thank god for that my last sub was a nightmare Mrs Lincoln did not disappoint with my sweet Kate ...  
"Sweet Kate go to your room there is a gift there for you get dressed and be ready in my playroom in 10 minutes" I tell her ...  
"Yes mistress" She says And off she goes to get ready...

Quickly I check my blackberry two miss calls for my Uncle Linc I wonder what he wants... Quickly I race to my study and call my Uncle to have it go straight to voice mail fucking hell I leave a Message telling him I'm with my plaything as he calls them. I love my Uncle he showed me this lifestyle of BDSM which was a good thing after what happen when I was little ... As I start to walk to my playroom I hear my sweet Kate on her phone who the hell is she talking to fuck ...

There's a cough from behind me as I turn around and Jose ( my head of security ) is there ... Great what could he want at this time of night ...

"Miss, There's a Mrs Lincoln here to see you and she has a man with her"

*WHAT THE FUCK!* could she want ...  
"Jose bring them to the great room, and ask Carla to bring drinks"  
"Yes Miss"

Walking into my playroom Kate is in her usual spot,

"My sweet Kate we have guests please get dressed and meet me in the great room and baby don't put any panties on" I Breathe her in

bending down I give her a quick kiss and walk to my guest ...  
As I walk into the room I see Elena before seeing this flawless man fuck me he is sex on legs tonight's going to be long, welcoming my guest with my sexy as sweet smile to see them both squirm yeah that's right your in my ivory tower ... As Elena hugs me she informs me that this sexy man is Christian Grey CEO of GEH so this is the man that has fucked over my uncle this must be the reason Uncle Linc was ringing me

'*shit'* I Think to myself ...

As I air kiss him he sniffs me, what the hell is with this creepy bastard as we both sit down my sweet Kate walks in and sits beside me eyes down like a good sub...  
Carla walks in with drinks, When Elena starts talking that she informs me that she wants me to visit her new club called "SArlet" to train some girls for Christian,

"Please what the fuck do you think I am? I'm fucking busy" I yell at them,

making my sweet Kate jump ...

First to speak is Christain ...

"What Elena is trying to say to you is Ana" !

He just called me Ana is he fucking for real? ..I Think to myself.

"To you I am Miss Steele thank you Mr Grey your in my house you speck to me with manners or I will show you some are we clear" I Tell Him in my Dom Voice,

He stands up and walks towards me he bends down and equally in his Dom voice he say...

"And If you talk to me like that again, I will put you over my knees Got it miss steele"  
Ha I laugh at him..

"Mr Grey I'm not your submissive dont think you can treat me like one," I tell him "My sweet Kate you may go to bed ill deal with you later". I say to her "Yes mistress" She Replies.

As she leaves the room I send Jose a text message to trace all Kate's call for the last week, looking up I see Elena smirking at me I give her my sweetest smiles, and say

"So this club of yours Elena why am I only hearing about it now?".I ask her.  
Hmmm I wonder to my self, Maybe I should check it out tomorrow night might find myself another submissive whilst im at it, so my sweet Kate and myself can have some real fun..

"Well my darling Christian and myself only just opened it up I was gonna get you on board first before I got my husband in on it" .She tells me...

Ha stupid stupid woman she has no idea!...  
"And Ana I wanna see if you wanted to be part owner anonymous of course just like my Christian here." she is looking at him like she's in love ...  
what the fucks with that ...

"So you want me to train subs for Mr Grey and also be a part owner to SArlet" . I Ask her..  
"By the way the the name seems suited if you ask me". I Say.

She looks at me and says "I thought of you when I named it darling and yes, Christian has certain needs with I know you can train these girls to do that but in order you will have to do a scene with him are you ok with that my darling?".She asks me...

I look over too Christian he is smirking...

"Mr Grey do up the one night contract and email it to me before you leave, follow me" I Tell them.

They both get up on my command and follow. We enter my playroom I turn to Christain with a smirk and say..

"Well Mr Grey your playroom or mine" .I Ask him in my sweetest voice...  
He looks takin back...

I hear Elena snicker ...

"With all do respect Miss Steele my playroom would be more suited" .He tells me..  
"As you wish master" ...

Hah! I can play to Mr Grey I say to my self...

"Well since that is sorted please leave I'm a very busy woman goodnight. Elena. Mr Grey" and there gone...

I walk to my study and ring my Uncle he answer after the first ring...

"Banana would you like to fill me in as to why my wife and her toy where at your crib?". He asks me...  
"Uncle have you heard of "SArlet" before." I say to him "They want me to be part owner but I was thinking maybe you would like too?"

"No Banana you can do it for now remember though if they find out who you are baby they will try and hurt me and you, I'm all the family you got left so just be careful" .He says to me..  
"Oh uncle you really think I'm gonna let them hurt you please give me abit of credit the last time I checked we were in this together".I tell him..  
"Look Banana I got to run I'm sending some files to Jose for you to have alook at for me,Ok. And dinner at yours tomorrow night at 7pm I won't be late, night sweetheart love you". He says too me.

"Love you too good night".And i hang up..

Well this is gong to be a long weekend.I think to myself..  
Walking up to my sweet Kate's room I open the door to find her playing with her new iPad I gifted her she looks up with sparkles in her eyes god I love her green eyes ...

"Thank you for my gift baby I love it."

she walks over to me and kisses me full of passion and love ...shit did I just say love fuck I did ...

'Your most welcome my sweet Kate I just wanted to let you no I won't need you this weekend your more then welcome to say here but I got a lot of business to do thanks to Mrs Lincoln, what would you like my sweet sweet Kate?" ...

"Baby I wanna stay with you till the morning"...

"Okay well playroom in 10 be ready!" ...

"Yes mistress" ...

Walking into my playroom to find my sweet Kate on the bed in complete sub mode...

*Okay* I say to myself let the fun begin ...

"Pet look at me,.. Tonight your getting punished, Twice do you know why?,"I say in my Dom Voice

"You may answer me" .I tell her..

"No mistress I don't" .She replies..

"Well my sweet girl I want you on your belly ass up now"..I tell her..  
As she gets ready I wonder over to my pandora's box and pull out the silk blind fold, the gag ball and four sets of hand cuffs walking back to the bed I start to cuff her to the bed after all sets are on I ask her if there not to tight she tells me there not so I stick the gag ball in her mouth and cover her eyes with the silk blind fold...

"Pet you look so sexy like this" I Say,

"I'm going to spank you ten times pet." I Breathe her in.

"The first five are for being late, and the second time is for being on your phone when you where ment to be getting ready for me" I say to her

"nod if you agree" I ask

And right on cue she nods ...

I gently rub my hand on her very round ass I lift my hand for the first blow when the playroom door burst opens and Christain walks in..  
I swear this man has no respect ...

"Pet it seems that Mr Grey has invited himself it the room" I say to her

"Nod if you want him to leave if not stay still"...

She stays still. I turn my attention to Mr Grey.

"Do you see something you like Mr Grey?" ...

he nods and walks over to my love seat in the corner of the room and sits. Hmmmm seems he wants a show well I'm gonna give him one.

"When your in my playroom Mr Grey you call me Mistress and it's my rules or you leave got it?" he nods again good ...

"Pet are you ready" nod if yes,

she nods again I start to rub her again and then I smack, then smack again I give her all 10 smacks then I slow start to kiss up her leg until I get to her throbbing clit, slowly I start to lick she is wiggling abit

"Pet if you dont stop moving ill stop" .I say in my dom voice...  
Out of the corner of my eyes I see Christain stroking his very long cock, hmm I can't wait to taste that ...Once i finish licking Kates clit i tell her she can come for me and she comes with a muffled cry and falls asleep, perfect my plan worked. Now my attention is on Christian, I stand

"Mr Grey crawl to me on your hands and Knees now" .I tell him in my harsh dom voice...  
"Yes Mistress"...

"Christian what do you want me to do for you?".I ask him...

"Mistress I want to fuck your smart mouth then I want to spank you and fuck you" ..He tells me...  
"Is that so pet well, it's you luck day" I Tell Him ...

Slowly I get to my Knees grabbing him and putting him in my mouth as soon as my lips touch the brim of his head I look up to see his eyes roll to the back of his head I start to suck he grips my hair to Guide me to go faster and it's almost burtal but what he doesn't know is Ive been a sub most my life... Now he is slowing down he pulls out of my mouth and before I can think I'm on my back and he is on top of me and slams into me with everything he has ...

"You like it rough don't you?" he whispers in my ear,

I find myself nodding and asking him too go faster and harder which he is only to happy to apply, fuck I'm getting close and I can tell he is about to come. So I put my legs on his shoulders to give it a better effect ...,

" fuck"

is all I hear and he pulls out I look at him to say what the fuck? but he is bolting out the door what the hell just happened? i think to myself. I get off the floor and walkout of the playroom and head to my shower I can't believe that just happened... Turning on the shower. I am truly stunned he bolted how does he expect to have me train subs if he bolts like a fucking teenage boy after we fucked if that's even what you call it... I'm now in my study reading some emails fuck it I'm ringing Elena maybe she can help out and explain what the fuck just happen in there ...

"Ana darling how can I help you..?" She answers he her sickly sweet voice.

"Well it would seem your lil toy came back when you left, I'm not sure what went wrong but he bolted out of my playroom you might want to ring him find out what went wrong but I'm not going to be fucked around Elena Im busy and I don't have time to train girls for your toy" ..I say to her..

"Oh come on Ana you and i both know your not busy and i have a feeling your lil kate is about to end your contract,"  
"I dunno Elena i'll think about it and get back to you in the morning good night Elena"... And with that i hang up..

**My first attempt at FanFiction please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N** Just so you all know Mr Lincon is not Ana's real Uncle he was army mates with Ray and looked after her when Ray died in the army and Anas mum died giving birth to her so really Ana has no other family,  
but a brother thats in jail but he will be in the next chapter***

**Ana**

Waking up i'm frustrated i need a relase and i need it now...  
Fuck Kate went home last night after i woke her up from the playroom well looks like ill just have to wait now.  
Shit or i could just call ethan over .

'Yes!''

Thats what I will do Ethan and Kate are twins but neither of them know about the other being into the same lifestyle its ashame though i could have fun with them both.  
Getting out of bed to go get my phone from the kitchen table,  
Walking into the kitchen only to find Linc waiting for me oh god he is looking sexy as fuck, Hmmm.. I can have some fun with him ..

Looking up into his eyes i say in my sweetest voice,

''Master. I need your help please, help me "..

Well that did it with two long steps he was in front of me quicker then i could blink looking down at my feet being the perfect submissive well I'm his prefect submissive. I was for quiet sometime and when we both are losing our control we call each other or see one other i almost need him like air to breathe ...

''Room now Angel'' He Tells Me,

Thats all i needed I'm out of the kitchen and sprinting to my room i strip down to my panties i sit at the end of the bed like I've done so many times for my master ...

*** Linc ***

''Master, i need your help please help me"...

Shit my dick is at full attention she hasn't wanted me in a year whats happened to her control shit she waiting for me to say something...

"Room now Angel"... I say to her.

She gone sprinting to her room that how i like it ... Walking into the room i stop dead in my tracks fucking hell shes beautiful, looks like I'm in for a long ass day thank god Elena was gone before i got up this morning ...

"Angel get on your knees now" she obeys,

"Now angel please tell me why" I ask her, "We are in your room right now and its been a year where has your control gone" I say to her ...

''Master last night i was performing with Mr Grey and he ran out before we even really started" Sbe tells me...

Now, thats got my attention right now im seeing red.  
"Get off the ground and lay across my knees i think im gonna spank you 30 times with my belt and Angel this is for my pleasure not yours" I tell her,

"You are not allowed to come, oh and dont not make a sound" I Say in my Dom voice...

And i start 1..2...3...4..5...when im finally at 30 i stop pick her up put her over my shoulder and head to her playroom

"Angel i hope you didnt have any plans today because your not leaving at all till im done with you" I Breathe her in...

I hear her sweet voice say

''SHIT''

Before I'd drop her on the bed and slam the door shut...

*** Christian***

Fuck fuck fuck what am i doing back here and where is Ms Steele security guys.. Walking up to the door its unlocked i walk in shit i shouldnt be just walking in but i cant help it as I'm walking up the stairs i can here a belt hitting flesh, Oh shit she must be with Kate again but as I'm about to walk in the room i here a males voice

'' Angel i hope you don't have any plans today because your not leaving till I'm done with you...

Oh shit there coming out of the room shes over this guys shoulder. I cant see who it is I quickly move so they cant see me there going to her playroom...

I hear her say,

""SHIT''''

Before the door slams shut ... I gotta get out here and ask Elena who Ana's master is?

*** Sorry guys for this being short but i promise next chapter will be longer...**  
Enjoy Thanks Kristie =) x 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

*Ana POV*

So I'm sitting in my room thinking about the scene I just had with Linc today thinking to myself that something has changed, and I'm starting to wonder too myself what was missing?  
Anyways I need to stop thinking about the way he touched me this morning I feel relieved it was just what I needed I was starting too tumble out of control.

And after the other night with Mr CEO "I'm gonna run out of the room Grey" without finishing the job he had left me unsatisfied and still wanting to be relieved.  
I want to know what is up with that i'll have to ask Elena again if she'd spoken to him ..  
I really need to be getting ready I'm suppose to be meeting them at the club at 6pm.  
So not looking forward to that. *rolls eyes**  
I'll have to contact Linc later tonight with the information I find out about the club.

*Christian POV*

I'm sitting in my office after coming home from Miss Steeles house and finishing up on some work but I cannot concerate on anything.  
Who on earth is her Dom? And that voice I've heard it before but I'm just not sure where.  
That's it! I'm ringing Elena I need answers now..

"Hi Darling, how are you today?  
I do hope you are not cancelling on me tonight are you." She purrs down the phone.

"No Elena, nothing like that.  
It's just that I stopped at Miss Steeles house.."

She cuts me off before I have a chance to finish what I was saying. I really hate when she does that.

"Yes Christian Darling she did call me last night and what an interesting conversation that was.  
She tells me you walked in on her haveing a scene with her submissive Kate and uses also played and you ran out before it was over.  
What happened? That's not like you" she tells me.

Oh fuck I don't want to talk about this with Elena,because i'm not sure what happened myself. So tell her,

"Elena it's fine, I don't know what happened I just wasn't in it so I left?" I sigh .

"Oh darling, you know you can talk to me about anything. And I'm happy too help you out with anything you need." She purrrs..

Oh fuck this ". Elena I'm fine, anyway I have something too ask you.  
Who is Anastasia's Dom?" I ask her

" Dom? Darling, Anastasia does not have a Dom only that Submissive Kate which you met last night" she says too me.

Hmmm so Elena doesn't know who it is ok ill have to keep digging.

"Well ok Elena, I must be going, so I will see you tonight at 6pm" I tell her and hang up..

I will be calling Welsh and finding out more information, but that will be later im about to head too the gym for a quick workout before tonight.  
Closing up my laptop and walking out of my office to go to my room to get my work out gear on.

**Elenas POV**

Walking into my club wearing my Dom Clothes really hoping tonight works out well, I'm really starting too get bored of my latest sub Isaac,  
What I'd do too have a night with my sexy as fuck Christian.  
Checking my watch its 5.55pm they will be here in Afew minutes.

Walking over to the bar to order some wine, I then take a seat and watch as the sexy as god Christian Grey come strutting his stuff as he walks over too me. I stand to greet him..

"Darling hi" I purr, and kiss both his cheeks.

"Hi Elena" he says,

I take a seat and he takes the seat next too me. I go too offer him a wine as we see Anastasia walks him.

**Christian POV**

I go to stand as I see Ana walk in god she looks beautiful. What id give to see that face everyday. What the fuck am I thinking.  
She walks over too us and I go to kiss both her cheeks.

"Miss Steele, Hi" I breathe her in. Wow I love the way she smells. What the fuck did I say? Love? I don't love man up. Fuck first you ran out on her during a scene now I'm thinking about loving her I need to stop..

"Hi Mr Grey" She Greets me.

Oh fuck it's going to be a very long night, I think to myself. One long at her and I'm already hard. I don't know how I'm going to last all night.  
I really can't wait to show her my playroom. Yes that's what I'll do I'll have to organise it sooner rather then later.. I sigh to myself..

And we all go to sit..

** next chapter we have the club tour and a little more into the insight of the Linc and Ana relationship, and the playroom scence, please tell me what you'd like too see.. Please review!"


End file.
